


Thunderstorms

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Boys In Love, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Day At The Beach, Family Feels, Family Vacation, M/M, Romance, Summer Vacation, Thunderstorms, boardwalk, east coast adventures, fudge and salt water taffy, mini golf, sand castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck, Eddie and Christopher travel to the East Coast for vacation.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Thunderstorms

He was sitting out on the porch, bundled up in his favorite hoodie, watching as a storm was approaching, still far out over the ocean.

They had finally been able to get two weeks off for vacation.

Their first stop was visiting Eddie’s parents in Texas before heading to the East Coast, where they found and researched a quaint little family beach town. They were able to rent a beach house that was only a few feet from the beach. From their deck they could see the ocean.

During the day, they would go to the beach. They would help Christopher make sandcastles in the sand. They had been the designated water retrievers which aided in his sculpting. Also for the large moat they dug for him. Some people would come by and compliment his work. Some kids about his age, who were sitting near by, asked if they could join and help. Chris always welcomed them happily.

Getting into the water was a small challenge. Chris realized the waves were smaller, and they never got really big, that he was comfortable with going in a little deeper. Eddie would hold him and pull him out a little further, so they were past the waves and he could enjoy floating or try a little swimming. Eddie always present, holding him, so he could kick his legs. He would take over sometimes, but he really enjoyed watching the two of them together, smiles big and bright, enjoying being in the moment, with not a care in the world.

It had a large boardwalk with games and rides for kids. Christopher was absolutely thrilled about the miniature golf. And there were several different types of miniature golf places along the boardwalk. They were able to do a different one each night.

Today had been hot and humid. They only lasted a short while at the beach, as it was just too sticky to enjoy.

They decided to try out the water park which was also on the boardwalk. Some of the rides were too big and wouldn’t allow Christopher to participate. They did find the lazy river, another favorite of Chris’s, and few smaller rides that they could all enjoy.

They walked along the boardwalk and got ice cream and had pizza, and fed the seagulls some fries. 

Oh, boy. That had been a mistake. The seagulls followed them for a little while. Then several pooped on Eddie’s head before they flew off to annoy someone else.

Chris just found that hilarious and couldn’t stop laughing, which set him off too. They hugged each other in laughter as they watched Eddie scramble to find a place that would allow him to use their bathroom.

They shopped for souvenirs with the town emblem on the shirts and pants and hats. They found a place that was famous for their fudge and saltwater taffy and other goodies. They had to bring stuff back for the crew, or they wouldn’t hear the end of it.

It was nearing dinner time and Christopher was getting a little cranky and tired, so they stopped in at the food court. Eddie found a table with Chris, while he went in search of some food. 

He came back with a few hamburgers and hotdogs with chips and sodas. 

He wished he had free hands so he could take a picture. Chris was sitting in Eddie’s lap, head back on his shoulder, eyes drooping from the days activities and Eddie whispering something in his ear. Occasionally Chris would smile, before his head would loll back in tiredness.

“Hey, Buddy. I got you a hotdog. You think you can eat it? You know you will wake up in the middle of the night with stomach cramps if you don’t eat now.”

Chris only nodded and managed to get the hotdog down. Perking up a little, he stole a couple fries from his plate and drank half the soda. They enjoyed their burgers and small talk. 

As they were gathering their things and started walking to find their car, they noticed a sudden drop of temperature and rather dark and angry clouds starting to form over the water.

They made it back to the house. The wind was picking up a little and distant rumbles of thunder could be heard.

“Hey Eddie, I’ll take Chris up for his bath.”

Eddie smiled tiredly and started taking things out of the car to be put in their storage locker under the house. He would bring the food and other things they bought during the day into the house.

Snacking is always a must while on vacation.

He carried Chris into the house and brought him directly to the bathroom.

“Nooo..I want Daddy to help me tonight.”

“Ok. You sure?”

“Yeah.” Came the tired reply.

To be fair, he had helped Chris all week, giving Eddie some much needed rest.

The bathroom was handicap accessible and the tub was easy to get in and out of. But, being they were unfamiliar with it, they decided to play extra cautious and be in the bathroom with him. They gave him as much privacy as they could, but would always help if he needed it.

“Ok, sit on the toilet and I’ll get Dad.”

“Thanks, Papa.”

He sucked in a breath, suddenly not able to speak. 

Chris had never called him that before. Usually Buck, or Bucky, or my Buck. And he and Eddie aren’t even married yet. Engaged yes. But only recently so. There had never been any discussion of what Chris would call him after that.

He pressed a kiss to Chris’s sweaty curls, and left the bathroom before he could see him cry.

Eddie was just putting down their purchases on the couch when he entered the living room.

“Chris wants you tonight to help with the bath.”

Eddie nodded, glancing up with a smile. Which quickly turned into a frown.

“What’s wrong Ev? Are you crying?”

“It’s nothing. Just Chris called me Papa. Made me more emotional than I thought it would.”

“Oh, mi amor. He just loves you so much.”

Eddie pulled him into a hug, pressed a light kiss to his lips before heading down the hall, and disappeared into the bathroom. He could hear Chris’s giggles as the water was turned on for the bathtub.

He went to their bedroom and took a quick shower. He knew Eddie would want to take one as well, and he didn’t want to waste any hot water.

He changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, before making his way out onto the deck off the kitchen.

He pulled open the door to step out and could hear the rumbles of thunder getting closer. A flash of lighting lit up the sky. 

The temperature had really dropped dramatically and he wanted to enjoy sitting out and watching the storm, so he headed back inside to grab his hoodie and then plopped onto the recliner. There was a slight breeze, but not enough to be unpleasant.

He might have dozed off a little, and woke with a start when there was a loud crack of thunder. The storm a little closer now, but seems to have stalled over the ocean.

The screen door squeaked and he turned to see Eddie, freshly showered, hair still a little damp. He was also in a sweater, and carrying a blanket and two mugs.

“Hot Chocolate.”

He grabbed the steaming mug and breathed in the chocolatey scent.

“Perfect.”

Eddie curled up next to him, and dropped the oversized blanket over their legs.

They sat and watched as lightening danced across the sky.

“Is Chris gonna join us?”

“He crashed as soon as I got his pajamas on and his head hit the pillow. Today was a busy one.”

He nodded in agreement.

It started drizzling. They were content to just listen for a little while.

“You know, Chris wanted to call you Papa, well before we even got together.”

He turned to Eddie, eyes wide with shock. His eyes glistening a little.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but I told him that, that might make Buck sad. So he would have to wait a little while longer. But you definitely deserved that title from day one of meeting him, there is no doubt in my mind.”

“He finally got to then. And it makes me very happy. Thank you.”

Eddie nodded, knowing what the thank you meant. He pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

It was raining a little heavier now. Lighting a little more consistent. Thunder getting a little closer.

“Do you think Maddie and Chim would like this place?”

“Oh, for sure. We can try and get this house again. There are extra rooms that we didn’t use. Eva will be old enough to travel by then. Maybe we can do this every other year or something. Hen and Karen and the kids could come down. Then Bobby and Athena and the kids.”

“Yeah, I would like that.”

“Great, I’ll get in contact with the realtor in the morning. See if we can set something up.”

He nodded, pulling Eddie into a kiss.

“How did I get so lucky?”

Eddie just chuckled and pressed into the kiss.

They jumped and pulled apart when a loud crack of thunder seemed to be right over the house.

“Do you think we should head inside?”

“Not yet, mi amor. This is the exciting part! We aren’t even getting wet.”

He felt the excitement too. He pulled the blanket a little closer.

They watched as the sky lit up with lightning. Rumbles of thunder that they could feel in their bones.

Suddenly the wind shifted and started to get stronger, putting an end to their cozy viewing party.

“Eddie, you jinxed it!”

They quickly gathered up the blanket and the mugs and dashed inside, laughing as they shut the door and stumbled toward the couch.

Eddie pulling him into a kiss.

“So…”

“Yes, Eds?”

“What kind of donuts do you want for breakfast? I’ll get them after my morning run.”

He laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

Only he could detract from the task at hand.

But now he was thinking of the delicious donuts, so he grabbed Eddie’s phone and put his order into his notes section.

Eddie just smiled into his neck and told him what to add.

Seeing the other notes from his phone, he noticed a list of plans for the trip.

They had one more day left before they had to head back to reality.

So they got to work, planning for the next day. 

Their hot chocolate, half full, forgotten on the table.

They were buried in pamphlets and notes, so they didn’t notice that the rain had stopped and the storm had passed. The ocean was still again. Clouds were clearing up and a sliver of the moon was poking through, casting light across the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I love thunderstorms!


End file.
